


Whizzer, Whizzer Brown!

by toupoiboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, marvinyou'regay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toupoiboy/pseuds/toupoiboy
Summary: The unstylish, cranky, and downright "dreadful" Marvin, begins to realize his true feelings for the perfect haired, drama king Whizzer Brown—Unfortunately for Marvin, feelings aren't always a faithful friend.





	1. Internalized Homophobia

" __So, _Marvin_ ," A voice piped up in the middle of lunch as the insomniac stared at the clock, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ditch this Hellhole and maybe just go out to watch the cheerleaders—you know, all that straight guy stuff  ~~ _(or something)_~~. I mean, He could always admire a girl's bosom every now and then. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and craned his neck to look over at his friend, Charlotte, pushing the curls from his eyes. His pupils narrowed, noticing she was giving him that look. Ya know,  _that look_.

"...What..?" He hesitated, flattening the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party—I didn't hear about a party," Marvin huffed, turning his attention to his stubbed down nails. Of course he had heard about the party, it was almost impossible to avoid them nowadays. But he couldn't let his composure come undone; This particular party was being hosted by the one and only, Whizzer Brown. 

_NOT THAT THAT MATTERED._

But something about The Whiz Man gave Marvin weird feelings. He could barely even talk to the boy without going all loopy. Then he'd end up looking like an idiot.

And Marvin wasn't about to look like an idiot. Especially to a boy who kept two containers of hair gel in his bookbag.

"Come on, Marv, don't play dumb. Everyone's heard about the party! So, are you going?" Charlotte was leaning at the edge of her seat. Marvin knew exactly why. 

"Do I plan on going to a party where some jackass can throw up all over my new shirt? No."  
  
"That only happened once! Marvvinnnnn, you  _have_ to go....Whizzer Brown is hosting it."

"—S-So? I'm not going," He turned his attention back to the clock, watching the seconds chase after the minutes. He heard Charlotte grumble behind him before someone else came to their table and sat down. Thankfully, it was only Cordelia. 

Unthankfully, she was all over Charlotte. Again.

And Marvin was whining. **Again.**

"People are going to start staring.." Marvin muttered picking at the gross slop that was on his plate as he glanced around the cafeteria. 

"Marv, no one cares what we're doing. The jocks could give less of a shit about us as long as the cheerleaders breasts are perky and their dicks can still get hard," Charlotte joked, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

Marvin shrunk down in his seat, "Yeah, but....what if they think that I'm.....you know.."

"What,  _gay?_ _"_ Cordelia snorted and she looked across the table at Marvin, "Marv, you don't need us for people to think you're gay. They'll think that anyway."

Marvin could feel the blush rising to his cheeks and his ears burned, trying to force out some form of words that would make sense before Cordelia began to laugh.

"I'm kidding! Christ, Marvin, relax. No ones going to think you're gay for hanging out with some lesbians. It's fine," She patted his hand softly, knowing that the boy didn't mean to offend them in any way, "You are what you say you are. And if you say you're straight then why would anyone think any different?"

Sadly for Marvin, he didn't get to answer that question. 

The doors pushed open and in waltzed the insanely cool and handsome Whizzer Brown. It was almost like he could hear Charlotte and Marvin talking about him.

He was going around table to table and talking. 

Marvin...he found the kid to be quite a looker. It was blantly apparent the other was a homosexual (Marvin tried not to judge on that). But..even for being gay everyone seemed to leave him alone, like there was some kind of forcefield blocking him from the jocks and homophobes. Hell, people would constantly come up to Cordelia and Charlotte and berade them for holding hands. It was impossible that Whizzer was just so....

Untouchable.

"So, y'all coming to my party tonight?"

Marvin must've zoned out or something, because suddenly the tall and lanky brunette was standing in front of him. His eyes traveled up Whizzer's legs before stopping on those big brown eyes and he looked away.

"Cordelia and I will be there, not too sure about this one though..." Charlotte pouted, pointing at Marvin.

Whizzer nudged him (definitely making the shorter boy jump, but he played it off smoothly. Well. "Smoothly."), "We could really use someone like you there, Marvin, it might lighten up the party.." 

~~_'OH MY GOD HE KNOWS MY NAME.'_ ~~

~~~~Marvin just kind of sat there looking up at him, mouth hung open a bit before he realized he was staring, "Oh...right. Yeah, maybe I'll show up, who knows.." He shrugged turning away before Whizzer took out a flyer and handed it to him.

"Here, just in case you don't have my address," Whizzer winked before moving to the neck table with a confident strut. Marvin sat there, holding the paper loosely in his hands, staring at the boy.

"Was that enough to make you go?" Cordelia chuckled at Marvin's obvious "heterosexual" longing.

"What? That? Some....guy strutting around me and acting all cool? Hell no. I'm staying home tonight and there's absolutely no way I will be going to his party."

 

 


	2. Giddy Seizures (With the Help of Alcohol)

—"I cannot believe you are making me go to this party," Marvin whined to Charlotte as he pushed his hair out of his eyes for the fourth time in a row, "It's stupid and gross and just a reason for teenagers to get drunk and have sex."

"Stop complaining and put this on," The girl tossed a decent looking shirt from the boy's closet at him, "Cordelia grab the hair gel and combs," She ordered around before skimming through Marvin's pants drawer. 

"Hair gel?" Marvin asked before he was pushed into the closet (heh) by the blonde and given a variety of clothes. 

Marvin groaned and started to strip in the closet before putting on the first choice of clothing, "I look like a tenth grader going to prom," he pouted when he came out of the closet ( _heh_ ). He was wearing a button down white shirt and black pants- classy.

"AWWWW," Cordelia and Charlotte cooed at the boy who in turn blushed brightly.

"I am  _not_ wearing this. "

"Fine, but pick something quickly and let's go! We don't want to be late to Whizzer's party," she winked and smacked his ass as he went back in to change. 

He eventually settled on his usually ugly patterned shirt and a red tie, if you we're interested. (Also, Cordelia convinced him to put some product in his hair, so his curls were very tamed).

They were 46 minutes late—or at least Charlotte said that, she could be overdramaticizing. By the time the trio got there the party was already getting pretty wild. 

People were either drinking like it was the last day on Earth, making out with their significant others (Or even just people they didn't know), or dancing which led to crashing into things and knocking a lot of expensive looking antiques.

His heart went out to Whizzer's parents.

Marvin decided he didn't want his tongue down someone's throat and he didn't want to look like an idiot trying to dance, so he resorted to the first option. Cordelia and Charlotte went off to get the group some drinks, leaving poor Marvin alone on a couch next to a couple making out. 

Great.

He took a deep breath and his eyes scanned the party, trying to see if maybe there was someone he could chat it up with—maybe he'd even be lucky enough to not go home alone tonight! 

_'Yeah, that's a stretch.'_

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, half heartedly hoping his eyes would meet those bright brown ones, but no. 

It was Trina.

"Trina," Marvin greeted with a small nod of his head, tilting his gaze to the girl in front of him. It was clear she had a couple of drinks—not that Marv was going to say anything about it. He planned on drinking the night away like it was the Holocaust.

"Hello Marvin~" She batted her eyelashes at him and placed her hand on his arm softly, "Want to get a drink with me?"

"My friends are kind of getting me a drink..." He tilted his head with short confusion. Charlotte came back handing Marvin a red solo cup. Her eyes teetered from Marvin and then to Trina.

"Cordelia and I are going to dance for a bit, Marv..if you want to spend time with your.. _friend,"_ Charlotte advised to him with  _that look._

" **What?** " His head whipped to look at Charlotte as she winked at him before pulling him in for a secret.

"She  _likes_ you, Marv," The brunette told him nudging his shoulder, "And I'll be the worst friend in the entire universe if I don't send you home with someone tonight," She suddenly shoved the boy towards the waiting girl and Trina latched her arm onto him.

"We can go dance if you want," Trina smiled a bit bubbly from the alcohol as she tugged Marvin into the crowd, not even giving him a chance to give an answer.

Half the night was like a game: Take a drink everytime he caught a glimpse of the pretty boy in the two tight clothing.

Pretty soon the entire room was twisting and turning all around—and Marvin was laughing and giggling all about and he turned into one of those kids bumping and slamming into old antiques and bumping them down (Of course, unlike the others he tried to catch them before they fell to the floor and broke).

"Marv!" He heard Trina laughing which only made the boy giggle and laugh more.

He felt Trina pulling at his shirt and he blanky followed, holding one of the lampshades on his head as he tried to figure out where he was, "Who turned out the lights, am I right?!" He hiccuped over the people who were talking. 

Trina blushed and chuckled at the silly boy as she pulled his hands. Marvin drunkly followed, taking a glance around when he heard someone call his name.

"Marvin! You came!" It was Whizzer Brown, who looked like more of a mess than Marvin did—at least he didn't have a lampshade on his head.

Marvin whirled his head around and gave off a smile, about to go say hello but he was yanked out the door by Trina.

Suddenly he felt her lips on his and his mind was swirling and his head was pounding and he started to kiss back and he could see the outline of his car and then—

Everything went fuzzy.

 

A SMALL GUIDE TO SLEEPING WITH A FEMALE (BY A VERY WASTED AND CONFUSED MARVIN)

  1. LET HER BE ON TOP. If you're on the top, your stomach will feel all sick and woozy from the alcohol. Having her on top just means less movement.
  2. Take the lampshade off of your head before you decide to lay down.
  3. Have her strip you down. Girls like that, right?
  4. TRY NOT TO THROW UP ON HER TRY NOT TO THROW UP ON HER.
  5. Learn how to use a condom beforehand. Trust me, it will come in handy when you're drunk.
  6. Ignore that thought in your head. You know.  _That_  thought.
  7. Don't call out his name.
  8. Don't call out his name.
  9. Don't call out his name.
  10. Don't—



 

Marvin's eyes opened slowly feeling the all too familiar pounding in his head and he let out a gentle groan. Everything hurt. Was it possible for the human body to hurt this much?

He could hardly remember anything from last night, aside from the alcohol. There was definitely a lot of that involved. He scratched the back of his head, honestly ready to pass back out asleep when he felt someone shift next to him. His eyes flew open and he looked over. 

"Fuck."

Marvin felt downward. Yep. He was not wearing anything as expected. He glanced over, lifting the cover up a bit. 

Yep. She was  _definitely_ not wearing anything either.

It took Marvin a minute for the panic to really set in. Had he used a condom? Did he do everything right? Did he ever return the lampshade to Whizzer's place?

"Shit shit shit shit," He raced out of bed as quietly as he could, gathering up all his clothes and not even stopping to put them back on before he booked it out of her window. It was quite a far drop. 

But, then again, landing his bare ass in a thorn bush was a hell lot better than anything else. He struggled to clothe himself as he tripped his way out of Trina's driveway.

Oh boy, this was definitely going to come back to haunt him.


	3. Whizzer's Song

Whizzer let out a soft groan as his body laid on the carpet of his room, a blanket draped over him. 

“So I see you had another one of your parties last night,” Someone above him huffed as they opened the curtains. Whizzer muttered curses as the light hit his eyes and he pulled the covers up.

“Yeah? So? Not like you were home," He spat back at his mother before she yanked the blanket off of him.

"Let's go, Whizzer. You've _already_ trashed the house and now you're late for school. So get your ass up," She growled at him before her eyes turned to her "rebellious" teenager, "God, look at you, you're a mess."

"Leave me alone," He stood up, pushing past her and crossing his arms.

She grabbed him by the face and brought him back in front of herself, " _Whizzer Brown,_ am I going to have to bring your father in here?"

Whizzer felt his heart drop down into his stomach and he swallowed softly, pulling his face away.

'Don't say anything, Whiz'—

"Who cares? He's just going to beat my ass when I get home anyway.."

—And that's how Whizzer Brown ended up walking out of his home having to wear a pair of sunglasses.

This wasn't the first time, of course, that Whizzer had to wear sunglasses to hide things he didn't want others to see. (Of course, everyone always saw. He just blamed it on running into things. That usually got people to leave him alone).

At some point, the beatings seemed to be lessening. It gave the boy some hope that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

Then he came out as gay. 

Boy, he didn't ever want to see that kind of anger on his Dad's face ever again. His mother wasn't any better. Hell, she almost packed his bags for him, nearly sending him off to "correction camp." A new trendy, fun way to torture your homosexual child! Something for all the soccer moms to get off to at the PTA meetings.

Whizzer sighed, rubbing the side of his head that wasn't aching and he made his way to his car. He wasn't  _that_ late for school, but that didn't stop his mom from getting over dramatic. To Whizzer it wouldn't matter if he was ten minutes late or four hours late: He was late. Case closed.

"What the....hell..." Whizzer came around to the side of his car seeing some one—some fucking dick weed asshole—had keyed his car.

**_BURN IN HELL FAGGOT_ **

—Was engraved into his beautiful and well kept car. Whizzer felt his face heat up and he gave the tire a swift kick before recoiling back in pain. He gripped his foot hunching over the car then ran his fingers through his hair. Whiz patted the hood softly.

It wasn't his cars fault people were assholes.

He inhaled deeply, letting the cool air enter his nostrils. Opening the door and getting in, he rested his head on the steering wheel before driving off. 

_It wasn't the cars fault._

He turned up the radio to drown out the world for that short while he got on the way to school. It was always so calming to just zone out like this, maybe even going speeds of 80 or higher. If Whizzer decided to crash, he crashed. If Whizzer decided to die, he died. He knew what it would feel like—

The room would spin out of control wildly, the world would turn into thick fogs of black and white and soon, he would cease to exist to this meaningless planet.

It's not like he was  _that_ important to the world. Nobody cries over a homosexual who had it coming.

Yet today, Whizzer didn't plan on dying. He planned on looking out the window of the moving vehicle. And what did he see when he looked out the window? Some would argue Whizzer Brown saw an angel that day.

But it was only Marvin.

A very confused and disheveled Marvin, who was just as late as Whizzer was.

Whizzer immediately pulled over to the curb, slowly driving to catch up with the curly haired boy before honking his horn. He couldn’t help the tiny laugh that passed his lips as he saw the boy’s head whip around to see who did it. He peered at him through the darkened sunglasses, opening the window a pinch, “Hey Marvin! Get in, I’ll give you a ride!”

He couldn’t help the furrow in his eyebrows when Marvin stared at the words scratched into his car with such..disorientation—like he had never seen words like that before.

“Tha...Thanks, Whizzer?” Marv rubbed his face as he popped open the door and Whiz gave a nod with a smile.

“It’s no prob--” Whizzer almost gagged when he smelled the other. It was a  _ very _ prominent scent of alcohol and sex. He could just mainly notice the sex smell though, “--Holy shit you smell like hell,” He stuck his tongue out, oddly comfortable with telling Marvin that, despite only seeing the boy around school just a few times.

It was strange. He felt such a....he would say weird connection to someone he had never really interacted with. There was something about the other that made him feel..attracted. Which was something Whiz had never experienced before. So God forgive him for wanting to play around.

God was not having Whizzer's back today.

“Wow thanks,” Marv automatically bit back, “You don’t look too great either. Did you really not sleep  _ that _ well where you had to wear sunglasses?” He grumbled, reaching out to maybe rip Whizzer’s glasses off or maybe simply tap them.

Whiz would never know, because he jolted his head away too fast, “Fuck off. Here, there’s cologne in my glove compartment okay? Just..don’t touch my face.”

God, he could already see the amusement on Marvin’s face.

“You act like you have something to hide,” Marv grumbled and he opened the compartment before spraying a bit of the scent on himself. It helped only a little to cover the musky smell, but now it was tolerable.

Whizzer snorted, turning his attention to the road as he drove off towards the high school, “Oh please,” he rolled his eyes though Marvin couldn’t see it well, “You barely know me. Don’t tell  _ me  _ what I have to hide—at least I don’t have sex with random people at parties.”

“Hey, I know who Trina is...she’s in my English class.”   
“What’s her last name?”

“Trina…..” Marvin blinked, staring out the car window before his bottom lip almost stuck out in a pout, “I don’t have to tell you.”   


“Right, because you don’t know it—”

“I don’t know  _ you _ !” 

Whizzer huffed, “Typical.”

_ “Excuse me?” _

“I said  _ typical _ . All you heterosexual men are the same—you have to know everything! And if you don’t know something you get all pissy about it because that’s one less thing to put in the Spank Bank. Sorry you have to get off to something else tonight.”

Marvin struggled for words, but this time in a bad way— not a ‘flustered because of Whizzer being hot’ way ( _ NOT THAT HE THOUGHT THAT).  _ He was quite speechless up until Whizzer parked in front of the school.

“You don’t understand anything about me, Marvin, and don’t say that you do,” Whizzer turned to him, “You don’t know jack shit.”

Whizzer...was more than right. But something about the way Whizzer said it made Marvin feel the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He already had a god damn hangover and now he was being told by some prissy gay boy that  _ he _ was just like every other hetero here. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Whizzer’s sunglasses, ripping them off out of pure impulse. 

And yes, he did  _ immediately _ regret it after he saw the purple yellowing mark covering around Whizzer’s eye. Whizzer let out a shock gasp, not being able to force anything else out as he and Marvin made unshielded eye contact.

“I’m sorry...I wouldn’t have if I’d—”

“Get the hell out of my car.”

“What?”

“ **Get the** **_hell_ ** **out of my car!** ” Whizzer slammed his hands onto the wheel.

Marvin should’ve expected it and there was that moment of awkward silence where Marv just...stared...before unlocking the car door and getting it out.

He made his way quickly towards the school and made sure he was out of Whizzer’s view before covering his face with his hands, “Oh my god…” He grumbled scrubbing the hands down his face before he turned to head..somewhere! He didn’t even know where he was going.

_ “God, please have mercy on me for once in your fucking life—” _

That’s when he ran right into Lucky Person #2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky start, Marv. Don't worry it'll get better (,,maybe,,,)  
> I'll be updating sometime soon my children I promise


End file.
